Jaune Arc SINGS!
by PaperView
Summary: Me just making a fix about Jaune singing with and too friends, as well as singing solo
1. Chapter 1

**Jaune Arc** _SINGS!_

 _Song: Rewrite the Stars_

-Duet with Yang-

"Hey Jaune!", yelled Ruby excitedly down the hallway, sprinting to Jaunes side, "Can I ask you something?". "Of course Ruby! No need to ask." Jaune replied, a smile playing at his lips. "Well...I was wondering if team JNPR was free later?" Ruby asked hopefully, "Me and the rest of team RWBY are celebrating the fact that we managed to make it this far in Beacon without….you know….getting into too much trouble…." she trailed off,voice getting smaller, remembering the shenanigans she and her team got into- like fighting giant robots or stopping terrorist plots. "Of course we're free Ruby! Like we're going to miss out hanging with our friends!" Jaune happily said. At Jaunes response, Ruby joyously shouted, " REALLY! Oh Jaune your gonna love it! There is gonna be cookies and games and more cookies….", soon the conversation dissolved into topics such as favorite foods and ways to get back at your siblings.

~ **TIME SKIP** ~

Soon after the food and drinks were consumed, Ruby started telling them too sit down and get comfy because it was finally time to play the game they've all been waiting for- **Truth or Dare**! With that said; Ruby, Yang and Nora yelled excitedly, Weiss and Blake rolled their eyes good naturedly, Pyrrha had a smile on her face, happy to hang with her friends. And as for Jaune and Ren, their faces were stoic- with a slight hint of exasperation, like they've experienced this before. The girls, sans Nora,noticed there lack of reaction, and Yang, eyebrows raised in confusion, asked "Huh? Where's the moaning and groaning? It's never as fun without the moaning and groaning!". Jaune and Ren both looked at each other, having a silent conversation about who should say what. Jaune, being the nice guy he is- (totally not because Ren won the staring contest. Dang ninja training!)- answered her question, "Well I've got seven sisters-" _"SEVEN!"_ they interrupted, shock evident in their voices. "- and Rens got a Nora, so…..ya.". And so, after the shock wore off, they got into the game. Some interesting things were learned, like the reason why Jaune was so comfortable wearing a dress in public- (he couldn't help it if he had the legs to pull that dress off) or that Nora did not know where the dust for her dust grenades come from (she thought they just appeared mysteriously, in truth, Ren buys the dust. Nora almost hugged him to death after she learned that little tidbit.) Now it was Jaunes turn again, and Ruby was asking the dreaded question now. "Now Jaune, Truth….or….DARE!" she cackled out, all evil like. "Just give me the dare Ruby, I know you have one." he whined out, tired of the suspense. "Ok Jaune! Now I dare you to sing a duet with….." she trailed off, Pyrrhas eyes shined with stars, thinking about singing with her crush. Everyone else was curious, eyebrows raised expectantly. "Yang!" she finished excitedly, not noticing the shock on Yangs face, the relief on Weiss' or the heated glare she was getting from Pyrrha. "Well" she chuckled, " Let's do this Vomit Boy!" all Jaune did was nod as he was getting up, glad he wasn't singing with Nora- who knows what might've happened! "Also guys, you two will be singing _Rewrite the Stars!_ So have fun!"

 **~Song Time~**

 _Jaune_ / **Yang** / _**Together**_

 _You know I want you_

His smooth voice shocked everyone, especially Weiss who heard him sing before, and it wasn't as good as this!

 _It's not a secret I try to hide_

 _I know you want me_

 _So don't keep saying our hands are tied_

 _You claim its not in the cards_

 _And fate is pulling you miles away_

 _And out of reach from me_

 _But you're here In my heart_

 _So who can stop me if I decide_

 _That you're my destiny_

 _What if we rewrite the stars_

 _Say you'll be mine_

 _Nothing could keep us apart_

 _You'd be the one I was meant to find_

 _It's up to you, and it's up to me_

 _No one can say what we get to be_

 _So why don't we rewrite the stars?_

 _Maybe the world could be ours_

 _Tonight_

Now it was Yang turn to sing, not really shocking anybody that she could sing; but it was close to that of a professional (not that Weiss would say anything)

 **You think this is easy**

 **You think that I don't want to you**

 **But there mountains**

 **And there are doors that we can't walk through**

 **I know your wondering why**

 **Because we're able to be**

 **Just you and me**

 **Within these walls**

 **But when we go outside**

 **You're going to wake up and see that it was**

 **hopeless after all**

 **No one can rewrite the stars**

 **How can you say you'll be mine?**

 **Everything keeps us apart**

 **And I'm not the one you were meant to find**

 **It's not up to you**

 **It's not up to me**

 **When everyone tells us what we can be**

 **How can we rewrite the stars?**

 **Say the world can be ours**

 **Tonight**

 _ **All I want is to fly with you**_

 _ **All I want is to fall with you**_

 _ **So give me all of you**_

 **It feels impossible**

 _It's not impossible_

 **Is it impossible?**

 _ **Say that it's possible**_

 _ **How do we rewrite the stars?**_

 _ **Say you'll be mine?**_

 _ **Nothing can keep us apart**_

' _ **Cause you're the one I was meant to find**_

 _ **It's up to you**_

 _ **And it's up to me**_

 _ **No one can say what we get to be**_

 _ **And why don't we rewrite the stars?**_

 _ **Changing the world to be ours**_

 **You know I want you**

 **It's not a secret I try to hide**

 **But I can't have you**

 **We're bound to break and my hands are tied**

 **~Song End~**

As the song finished, Yang turned to Jaune with a sultry smirk on her lips, pink tinting her cheeks. "Maybe I should start calling you Lover Boy instead Jaune." she teased out. "Well it's better then Vomit Boy." he sighed out, embarrassed by the song he sung with Yang, but enjoyed it all the same. Then they remembered the audience, and turned towards their friends. First thing they noticed was that Ruby and Nora had signs, t-shirts, flags and other assorted merchandise that said things like FoolsGold, Dragonslayer and Firewall and were starring at them with stars in their eyes. Ren looked as stoic as ever, though he had a slight smile on his face. Weiss looked as though everything she knew was flipped upside down, and Pyrrha was teary eyed, muttering "So….beautiful…." and "Why not _me_?".

Though Jaune was confused on why Pyrrha said the last part, Yang understood that he was denser than a rock and did not see Pyrrhas crush on him. After everyone got out of their shock induced trance, Weiss demanded, "Arc! How in Oum did you do that! Last time I heard you sing, you sounded like a dieing cat!", Jaune chuckled, "Well first off, I was nervous. I was singing to my former crush. And two, it was more of a spur of the moment thing. I wasn't prepared." "Oh" she said. And while Jaune was explaining that, Ruby and Nora looked at each other with a certain gleam in their eyes. For Ruby, she liked the idea of her sister and first and best male friend together. For Nora, she likes shipping people and thought this was a good motivator for Pyrrha to get over her shyness and tell Jaune she likes him. "Kiss Kiss Kiss!" they chanted out, expecting Yang to kiss Jaune. Pyrrha and Weiss looked flabbergasted at their chanting. Ren had his scroll in his hands, wanting to take a picture to use as black-mail for Pyrrha to get over her shyness, and Jaune had his face in his hands, just wanting the embarrassment to end. Yang, on the other hand, saw this as a opportunity for prime teasing material. "Jaune!" she called out- and as expected- raised his head and looked at her in confusion, wondering what she wanted. And with that, dove in like a Nevermore and placed a searing kiss on his cheek, near his lips. **-screen fades to black.**

 **And with that concludes my very first chapter of my very first story. It would be very appreciated if y'all left comments, pointers and feedback on what y'all liked and what I can do better on. But no flames. Paper does not like flames. Also not all of the chapters are gonna be shipping based. Some are gonna be solo Jaunes, some chaps. by himself and other chaps. singing to people. Others are just gonna be friends hanging out and having a good time. Oh! Leave some suggestions on songs and ships, I just might use 'em.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Song: Breaking down the Border_

 _By Miracle of Sound_

-Sung by Team AWLV (Olive)-

(Jaune, Ren, Sun and Neptune)

"Ren, what was in those pancakes!" yelled a voice in a backstage room, belonging to a certain blue haired nerd "Your girlfriend should never be allowed in a kitchen!". "Neptune, she is not my girlfriend, and I tried to warn you all." sighed the wise but exasperated Lie Ren. While they were having their 'conversation', the blonde duo of the group were having an intense argument on what to do in this interesting situation. "Really Jaune? Team AWLV? That's what you've decided on? We should've went with _Blu Fighters._ " was Sun's response when he saw their new band name. "Well first off Sun, you try thinking of a name with our initials! And two, that name is already taken." muttered Jaune at Sun's negativity of the name.

True, they were named after a food, but Jaune liked the name. Also, he was hungry when he wrote it down and turned it in to the lady at the desk.

After everyone stopped arguing, they looked down at the colored sunglasses and remembered the reason on how they ended up in Vacuo as a newly minted band.

 _Flashback_

 _-Approx. 3 days ago-_

" _Renny! Jaune-Jaune! Come here! Come here!" yelled the excitable Nora Valkyrie when she saw them, they were also accompanied by Sun and Neptune for a 'guys night' out._

 _They weren't trying to escape their estrogen heavy friend group. Nope, not at all._

 _Anyway, that went to Nora after she called them. "Guys! I made food for everyone! Can you all try some?" she said while holding a tray with of pancakes. Ren and Jaune were about to say no when they saw Sun and Neptune dive into their share of the fluffy disks. When Jaune didn't see them explode or turn into fluffy white kittens (that was a weird day for everyone involved) he too, gave Nora's cooking, ignoring Rena silent warning._

 _The only person who hadn't tried Nora's pancakes was Ren, knowing better then to eat anything made by Nora. But that didn't last long. After accepting the inevitable, he ate the food Nora cooked- then everything turned black._

 _Flashback End_

After the flashback ended, they shuddered, promising to never eat anything made by Nora again.

" _Ah, that was a good showing! But now I take great pleasure to introduce to you our newest band….TEAM AWLV!"_ the announcer lady spoke, hyping up the crowd.

"You ready guys?" Jaune asked, getting nods from the rest of his team, "Then let's do this thing!" They put on their sunglasses and disappeared onto the stage.

Jaune walked up to the mike, with Ren and Neptune moving to the right and left of him while tuning their guitar and bass respectively.

Sun got situated behind them, grinning like a fool with his drumsticks in hand.

"Hello everyone! We are Team AWLV, and tonight we're playing _Breaking down the Border_!"

 _ **~Song Time~**_

 _Come on in_

 _Come join the party in the dust and the sand_

 _Chip on your shoulder, sweat and dirt on your hands_

 _Machines in slumber start to lumber outside_

 _Hard full of numbers, see the colors collide_

 _Such safest Sanctuary_

 _Droppin' them dollars on you, thank you very_

 _Much by the way no refunds_

 _Back into the boneyard badlands we run_

 _I saw a siren singing_

 _Shifting through the shots-a ringing_

 _Frying burning cuts-a stinging_

 _Bringing you the pain_

 _Come on down and join the party tonight_

 _We ain't the kind to turn away from a fight_

 _Chips on our shoulders, sweat and dirt on our hands_

 _Cause we're breaking down the borders_

 _As we light up the land_

 _You ain't a skag , are you?_

 _Old TKs shack is just a derelict shell_

 _Ain't nothing left but his notes and the smell_

 _He used to watch over the Fyre and the Stone_

 _Fanfiction told me that he died all alone_

 _Splash, bang so corrosive_

 _Don't get close if it's explosive_

 _Flash, gang caustic crew_

 _Some and smoke in electric blue_

 _Hiss goes the radio_

 _Vicious, malicious a voice we know_

 _Son to reap the seeds you sow_

 _Bringing you the pain_

 _Come on down and join the part tonight_

 _We ain't the kind to turn away from a fight_

 _Chips on our shoulders, sweat and dirt on our hands_

 _Cause we're breaking down the borders_

 _As we light up the land_

 _C'mon trick out yer ride_

 _Um…. You know what they say_

 _Better to die_

 _At the wheel - crash and burn…._

 _Uh….then….eh….die when you're…._

 _Not….in your car…._

 _I hate you Claptrap!_

 _Come on in and join the party tonight_

 _We ain't the kind to turn away from a fight_

 _Chips on our shoulders, sweat and dirt on our hands_

 _Cause we're breaking down the borders_

 _As we light up the lands_

 _ **~End Song~**_

After the song ended, the crowd gave a roaring applause at the shear skill and drive the four teenage boys had. As it turned out, while Team AWLV was singing their hearts out, some of the people in the crowd were recording them playing and posted it on Dustube.

It wasn't even on there for more then a few minutes before it became viral; and in those moments, They became the most sought-after boy-band in the history of Remnant.

 _ **~Time Skip~**_

After a while, they made it back to Beacon, though they didn't see anything, they felt something was off. Then they heard it, the song they sang, and knew that their days were numbered by the most terrifying monster known to man….

… _ **.Fangirls.**_


End file.
